Known fill level measurement devices or other measurement devices used in the field of monitoring objects or monitoring bulk material emit electromagnetic waves or ultrasound waves which are reflected at least in part on the surface of the filling material, bulk material or the corresponding object. The transmission signal which is reflected at least in part can then be received by the antenna assembly of the measurement device and analysed by the electronics connected thereto.
By scanning over the surface of the filling material or bulk material, it is possible to determine the topology of the surface. In the context of the present invention, “topology” is understood to mean the shape of the surface of the filling material or bulk material (or, more generally, of an object). In this context, the term “topography” can also be used.
Such measurement devices for determining the topology are often complex to produce, fit and operate.